With Arms Wide Open
by FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A
Summary: Axel finds out a surprising piece of news from Larxene and thinks about how it will change his life. Songfic "With Arms Wide Open". Rated for implied content and caution.


Okay, so this story has been sitting on my computer for over a year or so...I only actually got around to posting it because I received a PM asking for me to go through on the summary that's been on my profile page for years now...

Normally I hate songfics, but I heard this song on the radio and realized for the first time what the lyrics actually were. As soon as I got back to my computer, I sat down to write a fic for it, and this came out. Larxene and Axel are my favorite KH pair ever, so naturally I made it for them. Sorry if it's OOC or badly written-at the time I wrote it, I still didn't actually know all that much about the KH world. Forgive mistakes and things that disagree with canon-like I said, it's old. Larxene is OOC, but that's just how it plays in my head…

Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

~Fred

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song belongs to Creed.

* * *

"With Arms Wide Open"

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is gonna change_

Axel sat back on his bed in disbelief. She had whispered the news to him, then ran. He tried chasing after her, but she had portalled away to who-knew-where. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what she had said in his current state.

_  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face _

He felt small drops of water leaking from his emerald eyes. He was going to be a father! He'd never been so excited or scared in his life-or nonexistence. How would they survive? Nobodies weren't supposed to even exist, never mind create _more_ Nobodies. What would the Superior do?

_Please just let us all be okay**,**_ Axel thought. He continued to pray like that until he thought of his happiness again.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

Sunlight streamed through the wall-to-wall glass windows in the hallway as Axel aimlessly wandered the castle. He imagined himself leading his toddling son through these very corridors someday, guiding him through all the wonders of nonexistence.

Most Nobodies were male. No one could figure out why. The eighth member of the Organization pondered this thought, hoping that maybe someday he would be able to have a daughter as well. That could only happen if Larxene stayed with him, though…

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

Who was he trying to kid? He could never be a father! He'd end up as one of those old dying men whose own son refused to attend his funeral, all because he had scarred the boy as a child by not being able to love him. Nobodies couldn't feel love, after all.

Maybe he just wasn't ready, though. He knew he felt love above anything else for Larxene. If he could stand by her through the power of love, then he could certainly learn to be the man he'd need to be to become a father.

He winced when he reflected on Larxene. He knew she was crying when she told him the news, and it hadn't sounded like happy crying. He just wanted to hold her and reassure her that he was glad they managed to create a life together, especially because they weren't technically alive themselves. To make life appear from nothing, from nonexistence, was extraordinarily awe-inspiring.

_  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love_

He was determined to love his child. Even if he couldn't love the baby for who he would be, Axel knew he would love it because it was a part of Larxene, a part she had given to him and only him. He would give the baby everything he never had, or couldn't have any longer, like a family or a father.

_  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open _

Together, he and Larxene would give their baby the world- moon, sun, stars. Axel promised himself there outside the door to Larxene's room that he'd always be there for the child they had brought into some form of existence.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand_

Neither parent was ever meant to be. But the baby would be. He would be a legitimate human, living and breathing, maybe even with a beating heart. He would be able to take on the world in a way Axel knew he would never, could never, do.

_  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... _

His son would be able to see the world like a Nobody never could. He'd be a Somebody, even if it killed his parents. Axel would show him how, and watch proudly as his son conquered the world.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open_

He arrived at the door to her room and opened it when he heard the soft sobs within. She started slightly as she heard his footsteps approach her bed in the previous silence. She looked up into his eyes pleadingly as he sat next to her.

"Just, just promise me, one tiny thing," she begged quietly. "Promise you'll always be there for the baby, even if you don't want me anymore."

Axel leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "With arms wide open," he murmured against her lips. She sobbed with happiness and kissed him back.

* * *

No flames, please.


End file.
